Industrial Age (PVZ2 Custom World)
Industrial Age is new to PVZ2 (not really) and it's difficulty is ranked 5 Jalapenos In the first part (Part One) 4 new plants were added to the update, and those plants being: Plantern, Gear Mint, Habenarrow (Gemium), and Ampear. In the second part (Part Two) 4 other plants were added Cornducter, Rose Lobber (Premium), Thistle Launcher (Premium), and Shutegun. Sun doesn't fall from the sky either. Odd it seems to be daytime though. Because of all the fog, it's blocking the sun Navigation (Age 1) There are a total of 34 levels of foggy madness. And because of all the steam in this age, the environment modifier is fog. After beating Day 1, you will get your new industrial friend Plantern, who can light up foggy areas. After beating Day 5, you will be rewarded with Gear Mint, who can really help fighting off zombies in other ages. After beating Day 14, you'll be rewarded with the new endless mode, Steampunk Survival. After beating Day 15, you'll get your final part one plant, Ampear. Then if you successfully reach day 17, you'll unleash the Factory Gargantuar, who can crush through your defenses with his trusty wrench, and his annoying Engineer Imp Navigation (Age 2 update) From Day 18 and on, you will be furious. Zombies and Zombies will pile up each wave, which can be frustrating, and since Gear Mint takes a full 45 seconds to recharge... It'll take awhile to get the defenses set up. After beating Day 21, you'll be awarded Cornducter, who can clog up Zombie Express's steam pipes. After beating Day 26, you'll get a scatter-shot plant, the Shutegun. Going all the way to Day 34, Zomboss is awaiting you with his new Zombot mech, "Zomboss's Industrial Express" who can be tough to beat. If you beat this mech, you have then successfully beat Industrial Age. Navigation (Extension Update) Days 35 through Days 44 were added in the extension update with Pipehead Zombie, Industrial Rally Zombie, and Slightly Brainless Einstein. Day 36 is a Last Stand level, featuring the Pipehead Zombie, whose toughness is the same as the Brickhead Zombie. Day 40 awaits you a slightly "smarter" Brainless Einstein. Going to day 44 (through at least 8 more levels of Smoggy Madness) the Zomboss Industrial Express awaits you again. Climb aboard this evil boss level and finish the Industrial Age. Zombies There are huge number Zombies. There are: Industrial Zombie (Basic Zombie), Industrial Conehead (Conehead Zombie), Industrial Buckethead (Buckethead Zombie), Conductor Zombie, Zombie Express, Engineer Imp (Imp), Factory Gargantuar (Gargantuar), Zombie Blimp, Brainless Einstein, Clockwork Zombie, Maiden Zombie, Electrical Imp, Pipehead Zombie, Industrial Rally Zombie, Slightly Brainless Einstein. Brain Buster This world has it's own brain buster too, called "Blurry Sight". Were the entire lawn is covered in fog, and don't get to use Planterns Blovers, or Hurrikales at all. Monologue Day 1 Dave: "Penny, look, clouds on the ground" Penny: "No User Dave, that would be fog" Dave: "Lighten up Neighbor. Use this Plantern to show that fog whose boss!" Day 4 Dave: "CHOO! CHOO!" Penny: "Is that the whistle of a train?" Dave: "I think I see them coming on your lawn Neighbor! Watch out!" Day 6 Dave: "Ouch that's hot!" Penny: "Watch out for Habenarrow User Dave." Dave: "Indeed! He puts the burn in, uh... burn!" Penny: ... Day 13: Completion Dave: "I got me a grey circle!" Penny: "That would be a gear, User Dave" Dave: "Well I'll be! I can use this for an engine!" Day 16: Completion Dave: "What is it?" Penny: "It's... an engine" Dave: "Wow... Be prepared neighbor! Those zombies want it back" Day 17 Zomboss: I see you have found my engine! It really makes me STEAMED! Zomboss: Nevertheless, I don't have a FOGGY mind for my plans. Zomboss: I TRACKED you down, zombie by zombie! Zomboss: And finally, I have arrived for the confiscation of your brains! Dave: "... You didn't make another pun... How sad..." Level Navigation Gallery Category:Worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time